The primary objective of this study is to assess the effect on uptake of DOPASCANtm Injection in the striatum following administration of selegiline in conjunction with L-Dopa. Secondary objectives are to assess the effect on uptake of DOPASCANtm injection in the striatum following discontinuation of selegiline and to estimate the effect of DOPASCANtm Injection on the Profile of Mood States (POMS) Test and ECG.